Solid state light emitting devices, including solid state lamps having light emitting diodes (LEDs) and resonant cavity LEDs (RCLEDs) are extremely useful, because they potentially offer lower fabrication costs and long term durability benefits over conventional incandescent and fluorescent lamps. Due to their long operation (burn) time and low power consumption, solid state light emitting devices frequently provide a functional cost benefit, even when their initial cost is greater than that of conventional lamps. Because large scale semiconductor manufacturing techniques may be used, many solid state lamps may be produced at extremely low cost.
In addition to applications such as indicator lights on home and consumer appliances, audio visual equipment, telecommunication devices and automotive instrument markings, LEDs have found considerable application in indoor and outdoor informational displays.
With the development of efficient LEDs that emit short wavelength (e.g., blue or ultraviolet (UV)) radiation, it has become feasible to produce LEDs that generate white light through down conversion (i.e., phosphor conversion) of a portion of the primary emission of the LED to longer wavelengths. Conversion of primary emissions of the LED to longer wavelengths is commonly referred to as down-conversion of the primary emission. An unconverted portion of the primary emission combines with the light of longer wavelength to produce white light.
Phosphor conversion of a portion of the primary emission of the LED chip is attained by placing a phosphor layer in an epoxy that is used to fill the reflector cup, which houses the LED chip within the LED lamp. The phosphor is in the form of a powder that is mixed into the epoxy prior to curing the epoxy. The uncured epoxy slurry containing the phosphor powder is then deposited onto the LED chip and is subsequently cured.
The phosphor particles within the cured epoxy generally are randomly oriented and interspersed throughout the epoxy. A portion of the primary radiation emitted by the LED chip passes through the epoxy without impinging on the phosphor particles, and another portion of the primary radiation emitted by the LED chip impinges on the phosphor particles, causing the phosphor particles to emit longer wavelength radiation. The combination of the primary short wavelength radiation and the phosphor-emitted radiation produces white light.
Current state of the art phosphor-converted white LED (pc-LED) technology is inefficient in the visible spectrum. The light output for a single pc-white LED is below that of typical household incandescent lamps, which are approximately 10 percent efficient in the visible spectrum. An LED device having a light output that is comparable to a typical incandescent lamp's power density necessitates a larger LED chip or a design having multiple LED chips. Moreover, a form of direct energy absorbing cooling must be incorporated to handle the temperature rise in the LED device itself. More particularly, the LED device becomes less efficient when heated to a temperature greater than 100° C., resulting in a declining return in the visible spectrum. The intrinsic phosphor conversion efficiency, for some phosphors, drops dramatically as the temperature increases above approximately 90° C. threshold.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,452,217 issued to Wojnarowski et al. is directed to a high power LED lamp or multiple LED lamp design for use in lighting products and a source of heat removal therefrom. It has LED die arranged in a multi-dimensional array. Each LED die has a semiconductor layer and phosphor material for creation of white light. A reflector gathers and focuses the light from each of the die to approximate a high power LED lamp. FIG. 12 of the patent illustrates a multi-sided array which emits light at angled ray trace paths. FIG. 19 of the patent illustrates the LED lamp head being angled.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,600,175 issued to Baretz et al. and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0016938 filed by Baretz et al. are directed to solid state light emitting devices that produce white light. The '938 patent application publication is a continuation of the '175 patent. The solid state light emitting device generates a shorter wavelength radiation that is transmitted to a luminophoric medium for down conversion to yield white light. In FIGS. 2 and 6 of the patent, there is a spaced relationship between the LED and the luminophoric medium. In FIG. 6, for example, light is emitted from the solid state device 82 of shorter wavelength radiation, preferably in the wavelength range of blue to ultraviolet. When luminophoric medium 90 is impinged with the shorter wavelength radiation, it is excited to responsively emit radiation having a wavelength in the visible light spectrum in a range of wavelengths to produce light perceived as white.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,630,691 issued to Mueller-Mach et al. is directed to an LED device comprising a phosphor-converting substrate that converts a fraction of the primary light emitted by a light emitting structure of the LED into one or more wavelengths of light that combine with unconverted primary light to produce white light. As shown in FIG. 1 of the patent, LED 2 is disposed on substrate 10 which is a phosphor. As shown in FIG. 2 of the patent, reflective electrode 21 is disposed on the surface of the LED. Some primary light emitted by the LED impinges on reflective electrode 21, which reflects the primary light back through the LED and through the substrate. Some of the primary light propagating into the substrate is converted into yellow light and some is not converted. When the two types of light are emitted by the substrate, they combine to produce white light. Utilizing a reflective electrode improves the efficiency of the LED device by ensuring that the amount of primary light entering the substrate is maximized.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0030444 filed by Muller-Mach et al., which issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,696,703 to Mueller-Mach et al., is directed to a thin film phosphor-converted LED structure. FIG. 2 of the application shows an LED structure 2 and a phosphor thin film 21 on a surface of LED 2. The LED generates blue light that impinges on phosphor film 21. Some light passes through phosphor 21 and some is absorbed and converted into yellow light which is emitted from phosphor 21. The blue and yellow light combine to form white light. In FIG. 3 of the application, a reflective pad 25 is on a surface of LED 2. Light from LED 2 is reflected by reflective pad 25 back through LED 2 and into phosphor 21. Light is then combined, as shown in FIG. 2 of the patent. FIG. 4 of the patent uses two phosphor films 31, 33 that are separated from LED 2 by substrate 13. Film 31 emits red light. Film 33 emits green light. Blue light emitted by LED 2 passes through films 31, 33, which combines with the red and green light to produce white light. In the embodiment of FIG. 5 of the application, LED device 50 includes a plurality of phosphor thin films 37 and 38. A dielectric mirror 36 is disposed between thin film 37 and substrate 13. The dielectric mirror 36 is fully transparent to the primary emission of light emitting structure 2, but is highly reflective at the wavelength of the emissions of the phosphor thin films 37 and 38.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0030060 filed by Okazaki is directed to a white semiconductor light-emitting device provided with an ultraviolet light-emitting element and a phosphor. The phosphor layer has a blue light-emitting phosphor and a yellow light-emitting phosphor, mixedly diffused. The light-emitting device 3 is inside reflective case 5. In FIGS. 2, 4, and 8 of the application, phosphor layer 6 is formed away from light-emitting element 3. In FIG. 2 of the application shows phosphor layer 6 formed inside sealing member 7, which is formed from a translucent resin. In FIGS. 4 and 8 of the application, the phosphor layer is formed on the surface of sealing member 7.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0218880, filed by Brukilacchio, is directed to an LED white light optical system. As shown in FIG. 1 of the application, optical system 100 includes LED optical source 110, optical filter 120, reflector 130, phosphor layer 135, concentrator 140, a first illumination region 150, a second illumination region 170, and thermal dissipater 190. Optical filter 120 includes a reflected CCT range and a transmitted CCT range. Optical energy that is within the reflected CCT range is prohibited from passing through optical filter 120 (e.g., via reflection). Optical energy that enters the optical filter front face 121 from the phosphor layer back face 137 that is in the reflected range of optical filter 120 is reflected back into phosphor layer 135. Optical energy that is in the transmitted CCT range of optical filter 120 transmits through filter 120 and interacts with reflector 130.
The reflector 130 is a reflective optical element positioned to reflect optical energy emitted from the LED optical source back face 112 back into LED optical source 110. The optical energy interacts with the optical material and a portion of the optical energy exits LED front face 111 and interacts with optical filter 120. The optical energy then continues into the phosphor layer, thereby providing a repeating telescoping circular process for the optical energy that emits from the phosphor layer back face 137. This repeating process captures optical energy that otherwise is lost. Concentrator 140 captures optical energy emitting out of the phosphor layer front face 136.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0003233 filed by Mueller-Mach et al., which issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,501,102 to Mueller-Mach et al., are directed to a LED device that performs phosphor conversion on substantially all of the primary radiation emitted by the light emitting structure of the LED device to produce white light. The LED device includes at least one phosphor-converting element located to receive and absorb substantially all of the primary light emitted by the light-emitting structure. The phosphor-converting element emits secondary light at second and third wavelengths that combine to produce white light. Some embodiments use a reflective electrode on the surface of the light emitting structure and some do not. In embodiments that use a reflective electrode 21 (FIGS. 2, 3, 6, 7 of the application), a substrate separates the light emitting structure from the phosphor layers. That is, the light emitting structure is on one side of the substrate and a phosphor layer is on the other side of the substrate. In embodiments that do not use a reflective electrode (FIGS. 4, 5 of the application), a phosphor layer is disposed on a surface of the light emitting structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,686,691 issued to Mueller et al. is directed to a tri-color lamp for the production of white light. The lamp employs a blue LED and a mixture of red and green phosphors for the production of white light. As shown in FIG. 3, lamp 20 includes LED 22 which is positioned in reflector cup 28. LED 22 emits light in a pattern indicated by lines 26 and a phosphor mixture 24 is positioned in the pattern. It may be seen that some unabsorbed light emitted by LED 22 reflects from walls of reflector cup 28 back to phosphor mixture 24. Reflector cup 28 may modify light pattern 26, if light is reflected into a space not previously covered by the initial light pattern. The walls of the reflector cup may be parabolic.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,252,254 and 6,580,097, both issued to Soules et al., are directed to an LED or laser diode coated with phosphors. The '097 patent is a division of the '254 patent. More particularly, the patents disclose a blue-emitting LED covered with a phosphor-containing covering. The phosphor-containing covering contains green-emitting phosphors and red-emitting phosphors. The green and red phosphors are excitable by the blue-emitting LED.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,949 issued to Marshall et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,136 issued to Marshall et al., and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0067773 filed by Marshall et al. are directed to an LED/phosphor/LED hybrid lighting system. The '136 patent is a continuation of the '949 patent. The '773 patent application issued as the '136 patent. As shown in FIG. 1A, LED 10 includes an LED chip mounted in a reflective metal dish or reflector 12 filled with a transparent epoxy 13. FIG. 1B schematically depicts a typical phosphor-LED 14 which is substantially identical in construction to the LED of FIG. 1A, except that the epoxy 18 filling the reflector 16 contains grains 19 of one or more types of luminescent phosphor materials mixed homogeneously therein. The phosphor grains 19 convert a portion of the light emitted by LED chip 15 to light of a different spectral wavelength. The system permits different lighting system performance parameters to be addressed and optimized as deemed important by varying the color and number of the LEDs and/or the phosphor of the phosphor-LED.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,603,258, issued to Mueller-Mach et al., is directed to a light emitting diode device that produces white light by combining primary bluish-green light with phosphor-converted reddish light. The LED is mounted within a reflector cup that is filled with a phosphor-converting resin. Primary radiation emitted by the LED impinges on the phosphor-converting resin. Part of the primary radiation impinging on the resin is converted into reddish light. An unconverted portion of the primary radiation passes through the resin and combines with the reddish light to produce white light.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,862, issued to Srivastava et al., is directed to halophosphate luminescent materials co-activated with europium and manganese ions. FIG. 3 of the patent discloses an LED mounted in cup 120 having a reflective surface 140 adjacent the LED. The embodiment includes a transparent case 160 in which phosphor particles 200 are dispersed. Alternatively, the phosphor mixed with a binder may be applied as a coating over the LED surface. A portion of blue light emitted by the LED that is not absorbed by the phosphor and the broad-spectrum light emitted by the phosphor are combined to provide a white light source.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,069,440, 6,614,179, and 6,608,332, issued to Shimazu et al., are directed to a light emitting device comprising a phosphor which converts the wavelength of light emitted by a light emitting component and emits light. These patents also disclose a display device using multiple light emitting devices arranged in a matrix. These patents are related because they flow from the same parent application.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,580,224 issued to Ishii et al. is directed to a backlight for a color liquid crystal display device, a color liquid crystal display device, and an electroluminescent element for a backlight of a color liquid crystal display device.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0167014 filed by Schlereth et al., which issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,734,467 to Schlereth et al., are directed to an LED white light source having a semiconductor LED based on GaN or InGaN which is at least partly surrounded by an encapsulation made of a transparent material. The transparent material contains a converter substance for at least partial wavelength conversion of the light emitted by the LED. The LED has a plurality of light-emitting zones by which a relatively broadband light emission spectrum is generated energetically above the emission spectrum of the converter substance.
A publication entitled “Optical simulation of light source devices composed of blue LEDs and YAG phosphor” by Yamada K., Y. Imai, and K Ishii, published in Journal of Light and Visual Environment 27(2): 70-74 (2003) discloses using light reflected from a phosphor as an effective way of obtaining high output from light sources composed of LEDs and phosphor.